She will never leave him
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS pour THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Après la bataille, Odin se retire dans ses quartiers. Ce n'est pas son royaume ni ses sujets qu'il a en tête, mais son épouse, Frigga.


**Hello! Voici un troisième OS sur le fandom! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! (là vous êtes prévenus!) Cet OS se passe dans THOR: THE DARK WORLD, donc risque de spoilers! Et il y en a...rendez-vous un peu plus bas pour ceux qui ont vu le film.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cet OS se passe après la mort de Frigga. Voici les derniers moments passés entre Odin et elle. Je me suis intéressée sur leur relation, et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, donc il se peut qu'Odin soit OOC!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Lorsque la bataille prit fin, Odin se retira dans ses quartiers privés sans même se préoccuper de son royaume. D'ordinaire, il prenait peur pour son peuple, mais cette fois là, il lui sembla que plus rien n'existait hormis le corps d'une femme, souillé par son sang. Un corps pâle et froid, qui avait rendu l'âme quelques minutes plus tôt. Mort de la main d'un elfe noir. Quelle injustice, songea le Père de toute chose. Il le songea avec amertume, car le corps était celui de sa femme. Elle avait protégé la personne qui aurait dû mourir à sa place. Horrible et terrible injustice pour le Père suprême, qui, de rage, abattit son sceptre royal contre les murs, y causant la marque de sa colère.

Son regard brisé se posa un instant sur son sceptre, puis sur la cité qu'il pouvait observer de ses fenêtres brisées, vides de verre. Son peuple, sa belle cité, une partie était à reconstruire, mais au moins, la fin avait été évitée, et à quel prix ? Odin serra les poings fortement jusqu'à en faire couler le sang s'échappant lorsqu'il planta ses ongles dans sa chair. Au fond, il n'avait réellement perdu qu'une chose. Une cité, Asgard, se reconstruirait aisément, mais un cœur pouvait-il avoir la même chance ? Le Père en douta sur le coup, et préféra se retourner vers le corps couvert de son épouse. Frigga.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin d'elle, de voir ses beaux yeux, de découvrir sa puissance, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, de se plonger dans ses bras, de caresser sa peau, et tant d'autres choses encore. Un dicton humain disait que l'on ne se rendait compte de l'importance d'une personne que lorsque celle-ci disparaissait, et bien Odin comprit ce que ça signifiait. Il avait toujours aimé Frigga d'un amour passionné, même s'il se devait de se retenir de le montrer, mais désormais, son amour n'en était que plus puissant alors que sa chère épouse était dans le sommeil éternel.

-Frigga, appela-t-il doucement, n'osant pas relever le tissu cachant sa femme.

Pourtant, il s'y résigna. Il devait la voir une dernière fois avant la cérémonie qui aurait lieu le soir même. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui infligeant la vue du corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Tout en pensant, ses mains tremblantes prirent le tissu entre leurs doigts, et le soulevèrent lentement de peur d'y découvrir une atrocité. Mais non, le visage de Frigga restait intact, il était juste plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Frigga, sa femme si belle et indépendante, sa conseillère et sa confidente, la raison de sa vie, la raison de la vie de ce traitre qui n'était pas son fils. Elle était morte. S'il n'avait pas ôté le tissu jusqu'à son ventre, il aurait pu aisément croire qu'elle dormait, mais la tâche de sang était bien trop voyante. L'épée de l'ennemi l'avait transpercé, elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'être soignée. Morte sur le coup, comme le diraient les humains avec leur langage.

-Oh Frigga..., murmura-t-il, perdu. Que vais-je faire sans toi ? Je ne peux pas me battre contre Malekith, je ne peux pas non plus conseiller Thor, ce garçon trop proche de Midgard...et que dirais-je de ce traitre de Loki ? Tout ceci est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Père abattu s'effondra aux côtés de sa femme, sa tête reposant contre une épaule. Une épaule froide, qui le fit frissonner. Sa main s'entrelaça avec celle de Frigga alors qu'il s'autorisait un moment de faiblesse. Il en avait bien le droit, après l'invasion odieuse des elfes noirs sur Asgard.

-Lorsque je ne porterais plus le deuil aux yeux des Asgardiens, je donnerais l'ordre de tuer Loki, et je laisserais le trône à Thor lorsqu'il aura compris qu'il doit laisser cette mortelle là où elle est. Je sais que ta volonté ne serait pas de tuer Loki, mais il nous a trahi tant de fois. Je sais que c'est lui qui a provoqué ta mort, Frigga. Laisse-moi te venger, ma reine, murmura-t-il contre son épaule, en profitant pour sentir sa peau.

Si peu de contacts entre eux, car ils étaient les dirigeants de ce grand peuple qu'était Asgard, mais ils étaient tant affectueux l'un envers l'autre, prêts à se secourir. Amoureux, tout simplement. Mais pas assez, car Odin se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa femme sans défense. Il la savait douée de magie, car c'était elle le mentor de Loki dans ses tours de passe-passe, il la savait très puissante et agile au combat, mais il l'avait tout de même laissé sans aide. Et désormais, elle était là, froide comme la glace de Jotunheim, pâle comme ce qu'on appelait une colombe à Midgard.

Elle n'était plus.

-Comment pourrais-je gouverner sans toi ? Je suis bien trop vieux pour sauver Asgard...m'autoriseras-tu à te rejoindre bientôt, ma reine ? lui demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, mais il avait tant besoin d'y croire.

Tant besoin d'entendre sa voix, la voix de son épouse. Besoin de la voir rouvrir les yeux, de la sentir se redresser, d'entendre son souffle revenir à la normale, de voir qu'elle était en vie, près de lui, à ses côtés. Mais il n'avait hélas pas le droit d'espérer. Ce n'était pas digne de lui, le Père de toute chose, qui avait bien conscience que toute vie finissait par s'éteindre et rejoindre les étoiles.

-Adieu, ma reine, dut-il se résoudre à dire alors que les gardes venaient chercher le corps sans vie pour lui donner une apparence vivante.

Puis, sans un autre mot, Odin se redressa et laissa ses sujets lui enlever à jamais Frigga. Il regarda le corps s'en aller vers les autres quartiers, et une fois seul, releva la main. Une mèche de cheveux de son amour et reine. Elle ne le quitterait jamais totalement. Elle ne le quitterait jamais, tout simplement.

**FIN**


End file.
